Aflatoxins (aflatoxin B1) will be labeled with C14 or C14 aflatoxin will be purchased if commercially available. Rhode Island Red Hens will be anesthetized and the bile ducts and ureter cannulated. After injection of C14-aflatoxin, the bile and urine will be collected for 6 hours or until death of the chicken. Metabolites present in the bile and urine will be extracted and purified by chromatography. Major metabolites will be chemically characterized and the toxicity determined. The rate and order of the appearance of metabolites will be determined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Harland, E.C. and Cardeilhac, P.T. (1975). Excretion of Carbon-14-labeled Aflatoxin B1 via Bile, Urine, and Intestinal Contents of the Chicken. American Journal of Veterinary Research, 36(7):909-912.